


Let's be clear {I won't close my eyes}

by shield_maiden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Survival of the Fittest, Tumblr Prompt, lexa's pov, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shield_maiden/pseuds/shield_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first thing you are aware of after escaping the cage and the wrath of the giant gorilla is how tightly Clarke's hand is gripping your uninjured one. You look down at it with something akin to wonder, how her white knuckled fingers are entwined with yours, and stumble over nothing as she half drags you through the forest and away from the angry roars that make your ears ring.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be clear {I won't close my eyes}

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa!!!  
> Title from Sia's 'Elastic Heart'  
> Written for an anonymous prompt who just wanted anything with Clarke and Lexa, this can be viewed as a missing scene/pre-relationship thing. (I have a specific head cannon surrounding Clarke + relationships rn)  
> As usual, not my characters.  
> Un-beta'd, so if you spot any errors, please let me know!  
> Comments are my favorite thing ever.  
> I can be found on tumblr at [crimson--petrichor](http://www.crimson--petrichor.tumblr.com) and requests/prompts are welcome!

The first thing you are aware of after escaping the cage and the wrath of the giant gorilla is how tightly Clarke's hand is gripping your uninjured one. You look down at it with something akin to wonder, how her white knuckled fingers are entwined with yours, and stumble over nothing as she half drags you through the forest and away from the angry roars that make your ears ring.

You have to stop. You can’t keep going, your lungs are burning and your legs are starting to shake. She looks back at you when you dig your heels into the soft ground, the resistance where your hands are joined going slack as she takes half a step back towards you, concern and fear passing over her face. You shake your head at her as you crouch down and greedily gasp for air. 

“A few minutes, Clarke. Please.” You say between ragged breaths. She nods, and then as though she’s only just noticing, drops your hand as though she’s been burned. You feel an odd sense of emptiness at the loss of contact, but push it to the back of your mind as you crouch down and try to remember how to breathe.

You watch her as subtly as you can as she paces in front of you, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Every time you think you have her figured out, she does something new and it throws you back into trying to figure out the ever evolving puzzle that she’s becoming. First she killed the boy she loved, and then she’d saved her mechanics life; you think the boy and the angry brunette were connected somehow, but you also know it’s not an appropriate thing to ask. 

The most puzzling thing is that she’d saved your life today, not once, but twice. Her surprisingly strong arms pulling you up after you’d fallen and refusing to let you go as the gorilla closed in. Even after you’d told her to leave you. Not even Indra would have done that. Your injured arm is aching in its sling, the knot pressing uncomfortably into the opposite shoulder and you shift it as much as you can. 

You look up at her again and she’s still pacing in that same unfocused way, you can see the tiniest of tremors in her hands as they rest at her sides. She catches you watching and snatches them to her chest, nervously wringing them. She’s high on adrenaline, you realize as her gaze darts from the way you had come, then to the horizon and finally back to your face. When her eyes meet yours you watch her carefully school her face into a blank mask, the furrows between her eyebrows smooth, the corners of her mouth unhook, passiveness drawing her lips into a neutral expression. You know it matches your own. 

Pushing yourself up with your legs and your one good arm you nod silently, you’ve caught your breath back, so she can lead the way. She does, stepping carefully over the exposed tree roots that crisscross the earth like veins. But she doesn’t take your hand again.

You find yourself musing over what a strange creature she is, this leader of the Sky people. She favors peace above all else, above justice, above revenge, even above love. You can’t say you don’t find it admirable, even if it’s not your way or the way of your people, who have been fighting each other, the reapers or the mountain men for generations. She is willing to sacrifice a great deal for the good of her people, and she has the utmost faith in those she chooses to have by her side, like Bellamy, or the mechanic; and she inspires her people, even those who think she is too young to lead.  
The sun is going down behind you now, the forest is awash with golden light and you are still far from either of your camps, having gone the long way to avoid any more rabid primates, and honestly, you are less than confident in your ability to navigate at in the dark with an injured arm. 

“We should stop for the night, Clarke.” You say to the head of blonde waves in front of you. “Rest and continue back to camp tomorrow.” She turns and watches you for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. You’re right. You know you are, so you quirk an eyebrow at her, silently daring her to object. Instead she nods and the two of you agree to stop at the next suitable spot, which as it turns out, isn’t far at all.

You start gathering firewood with your good arm, and Clarke takes one look at the pitiful bundle of sticks you place on the ground and tells you to sit down. You don’t take orders from anyone, and you’re about to tell her as much. But your arm is throbbing and it would take you an hour just to gather wood, let alone start a fire. So you concede and seat yourself on a fallen tree.  
By the time the sun goes down she has a fire crackling in front of you and as neither of you have any food, you both decide to just go to sleep. Or at least Clarke goes to sleep. Your arm hurts too much, and a tree root is digging into your back, so you sit up and take turns watching her sleep and watching the stars until the sun begins to rise.


End file.
